Getting Started
How does this work? The Wolfpack RPG consists mainly of picking a class, leveling it up and finding items to facilitate your progress along the way. Most of your progression will be either automated or decided by a roll of dice, leaving only for you to decide when to go on adventures with other viewers. It is, in that sense, a very lightweight adventure game meant to supplement your viewing experience in the channel. Interactions with the game are done through Lobotjr by using the whisper system. See: List of Commands Step 1: Reaching Level 3 You can find out what level you are by using the following command: "/w lobotjr !stats" Until level 3, your progression is limited to earning experience by remaining in LobosJR's Twitch channel while he is streaming. Just keep enjoying the stream as you already have, and you'll get there in no time! See: Levels & XP Step 2: Choosing a Class Once you've reached level 3, you are ready to determine what class you would like to play! Mechanically, all of them are the same but the one thing that separates them are the bonuses they provide to your party while going on adventures. Picking a class is done by using the following command: "/w lobotjr C#" where # represents the class number. Here's a brief overview of the classes and what they focus on. As you acquire better equipment from dungeons, all classes eventually gain bonuses to most, if not all attributes, while retaining a better score to the attribute they focus on. Note that while on adventures, the entire party benefits from the sum of all attributes from party members, making your class selection somewhat less important than who you team up with. See: Classes Step 3: Adventures Adventures are the meat of the game, and where your character will gain most of his experience from, along with Wolfcoins and items. In order to be eligible for these, you must be at least level 3 and have picked a class. They are essentially a series of automated random checks performed against your group's attributes to determine whether you win an encounter or not, until you've either succeeded all of the dungeon's challenges or failed somewhere along the way. Adventures are done using the same whiper commands system, and will pair you up with other Twitch viewers for dungeons you have queued yourself for. The most simple way to interact with this system is to use the "!queue" command which will queue you for all dungeons within your level range. If enough players are available to create a full party, it will do so immediately and will place you in the role of party leader. Otherwise, you will simply be placed in the queue where you'll wait until enough players are available, and the last player to complete the group will get to be the leader. For more informations, consult the Adventures pages and the list of dungeon-related commands. See: Adventures, Party, Wolfcoins, Items